


The Ocean

by RegionalSuicide



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Phil is a douche wow okay, Vague as fuck, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7560805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegionalSuicide/pseuds/RegionalSuicide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey Guys! I hope you enjoy this because I did it in like five minutes and I was just trying out a more vague style. I did this from Dan's perspective, as it kind of hints at but other than that it is meant to be very vague and you can come to your own conclusions about. Also please don't forget to check the tags, and I do NOT condone rape nor do I believe Phil to be harmful towards anyone in anyway these events are strictly fictitious! </p><p>Thanks and Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! I hope you enjoy this because I did it in like five minutes and I was just trying out a more vague style. I did this from Dan's perspective, as it kind of hints at but other than that it is meant to be very vague and you can come to your own conclusions about. Also please don't forget to check the tags, and I do NOT condone rape nor do I believe Phil to be harmful towards anyone in anyway these events are strictly fictitious! 
> 
> Thanks and Enjoy!

**The ocean is dark and scary. Most people see beauty and peace when they look at it, but not me. I see it for what it is. Silent, deadly, and unforgiving. Just like him.**

\---------------

"Plea-ah-Please Do-on't!" He bites my neck.  
I move my hips to a familiar beat.  
I scream, his smirk is deadly.  
Teeth, tongue, and fingertips leave marks against my pale skin.  
"Ph-" I'm filled with a warm feeling and suddenly the world is cold, so cold, too too cold and I can't get warm again.

\------------------

Heat surges through my body and everything is hot, too hot. I breathe slower but it feels faster and he's looking at me with ice in his eyes and its aimed straight at my heart. I step back, no not yet he's still _**too closetooclosetooclose**_ -

Heat turns to ice in a fraction of a second and all that registers is _**run**_ but I can't so I don't. purples and blacks and blues are swirling across my skin and suddenly I'm being shoved down, harder and harder and never quite touching the bottom

\----------------  


** The ocean is cruel. It sweeps you away without so much as a splatter of blood to remember you by. Forgotten in a wave that forgot before it even remembered. **

\------------

Soft hands run across my slender hips, covering up the marks for only a moment.  
Salty Tears are suddenly down my cheeks, when did they get there?   
"Mmf." I moan against the material covering my mouth, the darkness from behind a mask of love very comforting.

\------------  


**The ocean isn't quite like him though. It can be kind and gentle and caring, rocking you into a safe lull, unlike him. He is a whirlwind of destruction, hellbent on destroying everything in his path. Including me.**


End file.
